Provisional Criminal Code Act
Urgency: Very High Drafted By: Evraim Co-Sponsors: Costa Alegria, The Realm of God, Othelos ---- The government of our yet to be named nation: AWARE: that a state of terror has paralyzed the nation FRUSTRATED: with the persistent inaction and lethargia of the Senate in addressing the numerous violent acts perpetrated on a daily basis against citizens who presently lack legal recourse BELIEVING: that certain acts; such as: murder, manslaughter, sexual assault, child molestation, possession of child pornography, battery, assault, slander, libel, harassment, arson, theft, fraud, vandalism, reckless endangerment, and criminal neglect contribute to the dysfunctional character of our society and that perpetrators of such acts should be held accountable in the eyes of the law DEFINING: Murder: as the premeditated killing by one human being of another member of the species Homo sapiens Manslaughter: as the unintentional or impulsive killing by one human being of another member of the species Homo sapiens Sexual Assault: as lewd or sexual acts or behaviors directed towards an individual who has not granted his or her consent to such acts; this definition encompasses rape among of things and should not be interpreted to exclude any offenses of a sexual nature, regardless of the relative severity of the acts in question Child Molestation: as sexual acts or behaviors directed towards an individual under the age of seventeen by an individual who has attained at least seventeen years; additionally, this infraction shall include all sexual acts of behaviors directed towards individuals under the age of fourteen Possession of Child Pornography: as holding or possessing pornographic materials, defined as any images or words designed to incite sexual arousal, which portray or depict at least one or more individuals under the age of seventeen Battery: as the unnecessary and unlawful employment of physical force against another individual resulting in or intended to result in injury, whether with or without a weapon Assault: as the unnecessary and unlawful employment or threat of employment of physical force against another individual, whether intended to result in injury or not Slander: as spoken untruthful and malicious defamation of character Libel: as written untruthful and malicious defamation of character Harassment: as repetitive and persistent behaviors, gestures, or words which perturb, upset, or discomfit another individual to the point where they might conceivably suffer mental harm Arson: as the deliberate or wrongful igniting of a fire which endangers or destroys property, life, or well-being, either of an individual or the state Theft: as the unlawful and nonconsensual acquisition of property through means other than guile Fraud: as the unlawful acquisition of property, capital, or favors, which would otherwise be nonconsensual, through the use of guile Vandalism: as the wanton destruction or defacing of another individual's or a state's property Reckless Endangerment: as any action taken or behavior adopted without regard to the impact of one's actions on others, which could cause immediate and pressing concern for individual or public safety Criminal Neglect: as the abandonment of an individual under the age of seventeen or a dependent, whether temporary of conclusive, which endangers the physical, mental, or emotional well-being of the minor or dependent in question MANDATING: that persons charged with any of the aforementioned crimes shall henceforth be detained and imprisoned until an independent judiciary capable of hearing their case shall be established STIPULATING: that this resolution, allowing for the indefinite detention of accused persons, shall be rendered null and void upon the creation of an independent judiciary responsible for trying accused persons together with the passage of a comprehensible criminal code of justice; as legislation is enacted to address specific infractions, portions of this resolution may be considered severable OBLIGATING: all branches of the government to ensure that accused persons receive a fair trial by a jury of their peers and with access to legal counsel HEREBY ESTABLISHES A TEMPORARY CRIMINAL CODE OF JUSTICE